zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Laser Blade
The Laser Blade is the signature weapon of the Blade Liger, Liger Zero Schneider, and Storm Sworder, as well as the secondary weapon of other Zoids. Overview A hardened blade of steel, the Laser Blades are sharp cutting edges enhanced by the use of laser technology. The weapons are usually attached to the sides of Zoids (though there are several ways of mounting them), and are capable of cutting through tough Zoid armor, executed by flipping out the Blades and running or flying alongside the enemy. Although the Blades are already sharp uncharged, and can be used without the laser systems, their effectiveness is increased even further when charged. Redler One of the first appearances of the Laser Blade was on the Redler. The Zoid's Blade was mounted on its tail and deployed in a vertical fashion. Being an airborne Zoid, the Redler used its Blade to fight other flying Zoids, such as the Ptera. However, being a Zoid that completely lacked ranged weaponry and relied heavily on its sole weapon, the Redler soon proved no match for the Raynos, as it could shoot down the Redler before its Blade got in range. After the meteor strike of ZAC 2056, the Redler was once again brought back into service. By this time, it was not the only airbourne Zoid to use Laser Blades, as the Republican forces had introduced its new Zoid, the Storm Sworder (see below). King Liger and King Baron The King Liger, along with its rival, the Zeekdober, were some of the first Zoids to use bladed weapons. While the Zeekdober used two Hell Blazer Blades, the King Liger used four Laser Blades. The King Liger mounted four of these on its head, with two small Blades at the front of its head and two long ones at the back of the head. Being the first land-based Zoid to use them, the King Liger's Blades were relatively small in contrast to Blades used by later Zoids. Despite this, the Zoid was able to utilise the Blades very effectively. When the King Liger was upgraded to the King Baron, more guns were added to it, making it more effective in long-range combat. However, it retained the King Liger's overall original design, and the Laser Blades as a result. This turned out to be a good move as the Zeekdober was also upgraded into the Ice Blazer. The meteor strike of ZAC 2056 would destroy all King Barons, and it would be years before another Zoid was made to use the Laser Blades. Blade Liger The next Zoid to use Laser Blades, the Blade Liger mounts two Laser Blades on its flanks, one on each side. The Blades' laser systems emit small electron impulse vibrations (as noted by Dr. D in episode 34 of Chaotic Century) that are able to neutralise the Charged Particle Beam. The Blade Liger's Laser Blades mount Pulse Laser Guns on their hind edges, which can fire in any direction the Blades' wide range of motion allows. In Guardian Force, Van Flyheight has his Blades upgraded to be able to switch out the Pulse Lasers for small gatling cannons or sniper rifles. The Blade Liger also has an anime-exclusive final attack: it can activate its Laser Blades, boosters, and E-shield together and then direct the shield's energy into the Blades to cut through enemy armor with even more force and speed. This special attack was demonstrated by Van in Chaotic Century episode 34 and Guardian Force episode 33, and by Leon Toros in New Century episode 25. In ''Zoids: Fuzors'' episode 11, the Laser Blades of Rastani's Blade Liger glow blue instead of the standard yellow seen on the Blades of regular Blade Ligers. This was the result of Rastani adding "extra voltage", as they were yellow in Rastani's previous appearances. While the model version of the Attack Booster Unit limits the usage of the Blade Liger's Laser Blades, the ones that appear in the anime are animated slightly thinner, allowing the Blade Liger to continue using its Blades even with the boosters equipped (note that this contradiction does not exist where the High-end Master Model (HMM) Blade Liger is considered, as it still has full use of its Blades with the AB unit equipped in the same way the anime model does). Liger Zero Schneider The Liger Zero Schneider, successor to the Blade Liger in both the Battle Story and manga, has seven Laser Blades mounted on it (two at the flanks and an additional five around the mane - it should be noted that the tail appears to mount two small ones as well, but since these have not seen use in any media, the Schneider is often known for having seven Blades rather than 'nine'). These are different from the Blade Liger's in that they do not have Pulse Lasers or any other form of ranged weaponry mounted on. The Blades on the Schneider's flanks are used in the same fashion as those of the Blade Liger. While they lack ranged weaponry, they are more powerful than those of its predecessor. The five around the mane can be set to point forward in an attack style known as the "Five Blade Storm" (or "Buster Slash" in the anime). Like the Blade Liger, the Schneider has an anime-exclusive attack; the "Seven Blade Attack." As the name implies, the Seven Blade Attack is where the Schneider points all its Blades forward (including the flank ones - a feat impossible with the model kit), charges them simultaneously with its E-shield and lunges toward its foe. This attack was used in New Century when Bit's Schneider's Buster Slash was warded off by Leon's Blade Liger, which was using its own anime-exclusive attack at the same time (see above). The Liger Zero's Ultimate X system enabled it to learn, and, after consecutively failing to overpower the other Liger, it prompted Bit to deploy the Seven Blade Attack, ultimately winning the duel (although the Schneider armor was badly damaged along the way). As the attack was used just before the series came to a close, specific details on the attack are unknown. 4a428f50.gif|Schneider's head-blades in "Buster Slash" mode 5558-539797-20080723184843.jpg|Schneider's boosters fired up with all blades deployed 0.jpg|Schneider's blades powered down after "7-blade attack" against blade liger Storm Sworder The Storm Sworder is a flying Zoid that mounts three Laser Blades (or 'Swords', as its name implies) on its wings and head - one on each wing, and a third on the Zoid's forehead. The wing-mounted Swords are used in a similar fashion to the Blade Liger, while the forehead-mounted one is used in a vertical attack-style similar to the Redler (see above). Although the Zoid does not have any final attacks like the aforementioned Liger Zoids, the Storm Sworder's Swords are still highly effective, especially in the sky. Diloforce The Diloforce carries a pair of Laser Blades in addition to its Charged Particle Cannon. Two Blades are located on either side of its hind legs, and a special Laser Sword is sheathed in the tail. The Blades of the Diloforce are rather peculiar, in that they do not fold out length-wise, rather they extend in the (much shorter) width-wise fashion. This limitation should not be viewed in the strictest sense, since the Zoid cannot bend its knees or elbows (presumably, the Blades would extend in the regular Blade Liger fashion, should the Diloforce have articulated joints). Other Zoids These are Zoids which utilise Blades without the laser systems, and even some with weapons similar to the Laser Blades: *Geno Breaker (one non-laser blade on forehead) *Liger Zero X (two blades referred as "Stun Blades" at the flanks) *Saberlion (one large blade on its head, and two smaller ones on the sides of its face, all referred to as "High Frequency-type" rather than Laser-type) *Blitz Tiger (two blades referred as "Energy Blades" at the flanks) *Molga ("Laser Cutters") *Death Stinger ("Laser Cutters") *Command Striker ("Zan Breaker") *Leostriker ("Zan Breaker") *Blitz Haken (several bladed weapons) *Rev Raptor (two Counter Scythes - in Zoids VSII and Battle Legends, these act as Laser Blades) *Leo Blaze ("Zan Blade") *Blade Kong (has several attacks that utilise blades) *Brastle Tiger (Thermic Sabres on its flanks) *D.A. Lizards and other fusions involving Leo Blaze ("Zan Blade") Category:Anti-Zoid weapons